ABCs For Deimos
by Chaos Silk
Summary: Kharg-centric ficlets. One for every letter of the alphabet. Done as a side project for Gaming Muses on Livejournal. Some references to crossdressing.
1. A is for Antagonist

Disclaimer: I am not making anything off of this fic and all characters/worlds belong to their respective creators/companies.

Notes: I've claimed Kharg for gaming_muses on Livejournal, and since I haven't been writing with him lately, I've come up with a little project to get back into the swing of things. It's not an original idea, using a word-prompt for each letter of the alphabet, but since I'll be writing 26 drabbles for three characters, it will pile up rather quickly.

0x0x0x0x0x

Prompt: Antagonist

0x0x0x0x0x

"Why am I the villain?" Kharg asked the village children with an air of great suffering. He and his brother had decided to help with a play the children were putting on for the annual festival. Though for some reason, despite the fact that he was a hero in real life, he had been cast as the play's 'bad guy', to use the children's words. He waited patiently for an answer as the children conversed among themselves.

"'Cause you're scary." One brave boy piped up, his voice sweetly innocent as he told the most feared person in the village what they really thought of him. Kharg felt his eye twitch.

"Then why is Darc the hero?" He asked calmly, trying not to grit his teeth.

"'Cause he looks scary." They answered. Not wanting to argue with that kind of logic –Lilia had taught him that it was futile-, he resigned himself to being the antagonist, sending a disgruntled glare in Darc's direction before allowing the children to dress him up.

0x0x0x0x0x


	2. B is for Balanced

Disclaimer: I am not making anything off of this fic and all characters/worlds belong to their respective creators/companies.

Notes: Updates up here come once a week, updates on LJ come whenever the drabble is finished being typed up –I write in a notebook-. Which would you prefer?

0x0x0x0x0x

Prompt: Balanced

0x0x0x0x0x

"Darc." Kharg growled, glaring balefully at his brother from across the table. "Eat. Your. Vegetables." He hissed, eyes flashing dangerously. Darc thought he resembled a dragon –or a Drakyr- more than a human at this moment, not that he would ever tell Kharg that. He didn't fancy having his arms torn off and fed to him, which is what the volatile blonde would do to him if he so much as mentioned it.

Kharg scowled at him, somehow managing to gracefully eat his own meal and look threatening at the same time. He watched as Darc looked down and cautiously poked the limp mass of green on his plate –this night they were eating turnip greens- with a finger. Kharg was willing to let the lack of silverware slide if it meant Darc was eating a balanced diet. He smiled, though it was more of a baring of teeth than a smile, as Darc glanced up at him, a distressed look on his face.

"Do I have to?" He asked, practically whining. Suddenly Kharg was reminded of when he was young, whimpering the same question to his –their- mother. He could still remember what Mother had said in response, though he didn't think it was appropriate to say to Darc. He might take it as an insult.

"It's good for you." Kharg explained, smiling warmly, though it was genuine this time. He spooned another helping of greens onto Darc's plate. "It'll help you grow big and strong." _and keep you from growing scales- _His mother's voice finished, her laughter echoing through his head.

"But I'm already big and strong." Darc grumbled, sulking as he reluctantly took the first bite.

0x0x0x0x0x


	3. C is for Creative

Disclaimer: I am not making anything off of this fic and all characters/worlds belong to their respective creators/companies.

Notes: Also, check out DoomFlower's stuff if you get the chance, she also does Darc in Gaming_Muses. She gave me the idea for Kharg and his panty obsession –by which I mean, he likes to wear them-.

0x0x0x0x0x

Prompt: Creative

0x0x0x0x0x

"Well," Kharg said, staring at the interesting object Darc had created from some things he had found 'lying around'. "It certainly is imaginative."

Darc smirked proudly, puffing out his chest as he gazed upon his creation. A couple minutes passed, both brothers staring at the thing in silence. Kharg was still trying to figure out how he was going to retrieve his favorite pair of panties.... He meant boxers, out of that mess.

This little 'project' of Darc's was courtesy of Kharg mentioning that Tatjana had made several of her inventions out of things she had found lying around the Dilzweld bases. Darc, of course, had insisted that, despite knowing little to nothing about human science, he could make something better from things lying about Kharg's –their- house. Now Kharg was, mournfully, faced with the results.

"So...." Kharg asked, after a great length of silence. "What does it do?" Darc blinked and then swore.

"I knew I was forgetting something."

0x0x0x0x0x


End file.
